


Rumble Strip

by flashrevolver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, its gross, omo, pre-fall r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: it's just gabe making jack piss himself. read iti wrote this several months ago and just never posted it here





	Rumble Strip

The car ride had been excruciatingly long, and every stop they made or bump they hit had Jack gripping his thighs. He knew they weren't even close to the cabin yet, and he was starting to think Gabe was doing this on purpose. He was hitting potholes he could've avoided, coming to jolting stops, turning sharply.

He took a deep breath through his nose and glanced over at Gabe. He could see the sly smile on his lips even though it was dark, and Jack crossed his arms. He was really trying to be good, here, and Gabriel was purposefully making it harder for him. He was about to say something about it when the car swayed across the white line and hit the rumble strip, sending the entire car into rough vibrations. At first it was just loud and irritating, but when Gabriel didn't steer back, it started sending shocks straight to Jack's bladder.

"Gabe, stop," he pleaded, eyes going wide. He brought a hand to squeeze at his crotch as he crossed his legs. His skin was crawling from the effort to hold back. "Please, please stop, I'm not kidding, I won't be able to hold it."

To Jack's infinite relief, Gabriel pulled the car back into its lane and smiled wickedly over at him, laughing quietly. Jack's blood was boiling, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Stop the car, Gabe," he demanded shakily. "I have to go, I really can't hold it anymore. It's your fault."

Gabe squinted and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Jack sighed gratefully when Gabe slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. He even did it smoothly, no unnecessary jolts. When he reached for his door handle, though, Gabe reached over and grabbed him.

"Did I say you could get out?" he asked quietly, eyes dark. Jack's jaw dropped a little and he shook his head. "Get in the back."

Jack could hear it in his voice that Gabe was serious, and he didn't have the energy to argue. He opened his door and climbed into the backseat, and Gabe did the same. Jack was twisting in the seat, pressing his thighs together tightly as Gabriel turned to face him and grabbed his face.

"It's my fault, huh?" he asked quietly, petting the sides of Jack's face. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that—"

"You're the one who couldn't hold it, Jackie, but hey. It's okay." Gabe was running one hand through Jack's cropped hair now, squeezing his thigh with the other one.

"Please," Jack whispered, his voice breaking. Gabe grabbed his knee and forced his thighs apart.

"You really gotta go, baby?" he asked, and Jack nodded. "Sure, you can go."

Jack's brow furrowed. Surely he didn't mean for Jack to piss himself in the car. They'd have to clean it up, and it would reek for the rest of the car ride but.. Oh. He did mean that. Gabe was looking at him intently, like he was waiting for it.

"Gabe I can't just—AH," Jack cut himself off with a desperate moan as Gabe tracked his hand up to his abdomen and pushed, hard and sudden. His other hand came down to grope at Jack's crotch through his jeans, and Jack was babbling, begging Gabe to stop, please stop, but he didn't. He kept pushing the palm of his hand against his stomach and, god, Jack could could feel himself slipping. 

"Come on, baby," Gabe said, leaning in real close and whispering low and rough into his ear. "You wanted to go, so go. It's my fault you have to anyway isn't it? So I'm being real nice and letting you."

Once Jack started he couldn't stop. He felt the piss start to dribble into his underwear; it was like a switch had been flipped and he couldn't turn it off. Jack had his eyes squeezed shut in shame as the wetness soaked into his jeans and started to spread on the faux leather seat. He could hear it dripping steadily onto the floorboard and he was whimpering, wanted to cry because he was making a mess but it felt so good. Both his hands were gripping the front of Gabriel's shirt tightly, and Gabriel was still rubbing over his clothed dick with a now wet hand, and whispering sly, cutting encouragement.

"There you go, baby, that's it. It's okay. I knew you wouldn't be able to hold it for me like I asked. Making a mess of the car. Gonna bring it back smelling like piss, and you're gonna have to come up with an explanation."

Jack was nearly crying by the time the flow stopped, couldn't help bucking up into Gabriel's hand. The hand was pulled away and Gabe wiped it on Jack's t-shirt, making him shudder. 

"We better get back on the road," he said, voice casual and even as he reached for the door. "I suggest you get those clothes off unless you want to be soaking in them the entire ride."


End file.
